


Vast and Vague

by july_v



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/july_v/pseuds/july_v
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 short ficlets focusing on Sid and Geno, as friends and boyfriends, with an added bonus of Nealsy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vast and Vague

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowandrhyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowandrhyme/gifts).
  * Inspired by [First Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/362459) by [russianmango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmango/pseuds/russianmango). 



> I needed a way to overcome my writing block and decided to do a variation of my old 'just write some drabbles' after coming across another post here on AO3. I did change it a little, because 'death fic' is something I just can't work with, as were a few of the other prompts. And I decided to focus on one pairing only, even if just to make Kat happy ;) Thus I gift this work to Kat, so she may be even more excited about having me visit her on Saturday.
> 
> The title and the quote on the last prompt come from the song 'Vast and Vague' by 36 Crazyfists. Absolutely amazing band!
> 
> And a trigger warning: mentions of Geno's concussion, because needed a way to handle my feelings after seeing the video.

**01\. First Time**

Sid doesn't know how he expected to feel afterwards, but there had always been a negative undertone to any of his theories, so it comes as a surprise to him when he stretches out in bed after Geno rolled off him and feels a smile tug at his lips. He's sticky and gross; there is lube on his thighs, come on his hand and stomach. Geno lies next to him, his breath slowly evening out as he stares at the ceiling. Sid doesn't feel like he should pull away, even though his shoulder is pressed against Geno's and they're both sweaty.

 

 **02\. Angst**

Sid can hardly feel his skates on the ice and it's a miracle he finishes the game without any further incidents. He has no idea how he finds the room where they'd taken Geno, maybe someone told him, maybe someone brought him there, but seeing Geno sit in the dimmed light makes his stomach drop and his throat feel tight. He knows the drill all too well, the low light, the quiet, the hunch of Geno's shoulders. Sid can't get any words to pass his lips. He's terrified. 

 

 **03\. AU**

Sid loves his job at the zoo, he enjoys the work with the animals and the guided tours he gives for little groups of children every now and then. Being in charge of the penguins makes for a pretty calm job most of the time and it's easy work for him, so he doesn't quite understand why he's the one they assign the new guy to. His confusion lasts until he meets him, the Russian with his broken, heavily accented English. Maybe he needs to start out easy until his English improves before they move him to a job that might require shouted warnings beyond 'water!'. The penguins like Geno and when he smiles at Sid, Sid does too.

 

**04\. Threesome**

It was Sid's idea and Geno is still stunned that he went through with it. He remembers Sid the first time they'd kissed and how shy and insecure he'd been, too hesitant at first and then too eager. It's nothing like that with Nealsy. Sid's hands on their line mate are sure and full of a clear purpose. Geno can tell Nealsy is as surprised as he is, but Sid seems oblivious, his focus all on getting Nealsy naked and sprawled out over their bed.

 

**05\. Hurt/Comfort**

"You still friends, Sid. Can still call Jordy in middle of night when you can't find crocs," Geno says, sliding an arm around Sid's shoulders. They're sitting in the locker room, Sid in front of what used to be Jordan's stall.

"I never called him for that," Sid says, exasperated.

"Is not point, Sid. Point is Jordy still friend, he still there for you."

"He hated the crocs," Sid sighs.

"Everyone hate crocs. Everyone but Sid." Geno laughs when Sid slugs him in the arm.

 

**06\. Crack**

No one would believe Geno that Sid owns more pairs of shoes than any girl Geno had ever known closely enough to be aware of the size of her shoe collection. Only girls usually have _different_ kinds of shoes or at least different colours. But Sid, being the eternally special and awkward Canadian he is, owns about 30 pairs of... yellow crocs, all neatly lined up on shelves.

 

**07\. Hobby**

It turns out that Sid's favourite pass-time activity is wrestling, preferably with Jeffrey in Geno's backyard. At first Geno had thought it was Sid keeping Jeffrey entertained, but nowadays it looks more like Jeffrey is politely putting up with Sid's antics than the other way around.

 

**08\. Kidfic**

It was always Sid's job to keep the kids busy when he visited Mario. It all changed when he started bringing Geno around for Sunday dinner and every time Sid would help clear the table and clean the dishes and then stop in the doorway to the living room to see Geno sitting on the carpet with the kids, always finding a new way to entertain Mario's children. He would read to them and let them make fun of his English, he would play SingStar with them and let them laugh at his terrible singing voice, or sometimes he'd just tell stories about Sid's everyday life, now that he was attempting to live on his own (Sid couldn't even be upset).

 

**09\. Pet**

Sid feels dumb. He's giddy about introducing Sam to Jeffrey, like a single mother introducing her kid to her new boyfriend and his kid. It's just stupid, but Sid wants them to get along so badly. He wants Sam to stay with them in Pittsburgh instead of up in Nova Scotia with his parents. Sam would have Jeffrey for company when they go on road trips and he'd have Sid and Geno on every other day. It'd be perfect. They could be a little family. Sid rolls his eyes at himself. He's being ridiculous.

 

**10\. Song**

**36 Crazyfists - Vast and Vague**  
'and now more than ever you'll find out why I try to fight these changes'

Geno is all but living with Sid now. It's been going on for months and they still haven't talked about it. Every day Geno will watch silently as Sid rearranges Geno's things in his house, putting them where he thinks they belong instead of where Geno thinks it's convenient to drop them. Geno doesn't complain, even if he has to ask Sid time and time again where he put his keys ('In the bowl by the door, they don't go on the kitchen counter', or his ties ('in their boxes in the bottom drawer so they don't get wrinkled'). Geno doesn't mind. Sid needs to feel like nothing changed, even when everything is different; Sid needs his superstitions as much as he needs Geno. Geno's just glad to be close to him.


End file.
